bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe
BT5_Deluxe_Box.png|Box not included! Deluxe Example.png|Bloons TD 5 Deluxe main menu screen. Deluxe Example 2.png|BTD5 Deluxe opening screen Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe is a package for Bloons Tower Defense 5 that was announced on May 30, 2012. It is offline and includes more tracks, better graphics, more towers and Premium Upgrades unlocked by using Monkey Money. It is available for purchase, currently on sale for $99.99 or 9999 NK Coins. In total there are 31 tracks. As of December 18, 2012, Bloons TD 5 Deluxe is updated to version 1.0.5. Additions *2 new towers (Bloonchipper and Monkey Engineer) *10 new tracks, including 4 tracks from BTD4 (Bloonhenge, Tubular, Banana Factory, Floating Islands, Ascension, White MOAB; Ocean Road, Pool Table, Railway Track and Military Base) *3 New Special Agents (Watermelon Spitter, Monkey Farmer and Mad Snowman) *4 New Special Missions (Mix 'n Match, The Crucible, Money Management and Direct Assault) *Unlockable Permanent Premiums With Monkey Money *Double Cash Mode as a toggle on/off option when selecting difficulty (Will not save leaderboard scores with Double Cash Mode activated). * Exclusive Wallpapers *Exclusive NK Login avatars for your Ninja Kiwi Profile. Tracks In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, there are 31 tracks: Monkey Lane.PNG|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Z Factor.png|Z Factor Dockside.png|Dockside Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Slalom.png|Slalom White MOAB.png|White MOAB Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.PNG|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Downstream.png|Downstream The eye.png|The Eye Tubular.png|Tubular Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip Ascension.PNG|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Bloontonium Lab 'Beginner' Tracks: 8 Monkey Lane A clean and nice environment, this is the first beginner track. There are tunnels, which bloons go in, while MOAB-Class Bloons go above the tunnels instead. Park Path A clean and windy environment, grassy lands, with its spiraling nature. The second Beginner track. Tack Shooters and Ice Towers are useful due to the U-turns in the track. There is water in the form of a stream. The Rink An icy, cold place. This track looks like the Mac Computer command key. It appears an animation of a penguin sliding and jumping onto the water. A pool of water is in the top right surrounded by paths. This is presumably the easiest track of Bloons TD Series. Bloonhenge A beginner track surrounded by many rocks like Stonehenge; it looks like a crab's claw and a slingshot. There is no water in this track. Towers cannot be placed on any of the stones except for the big stone in the center of the track. Ocean Road A retro beginner track in the beach with the finest road, rocks and trees. The road marks are white. There is a lake of water on the bottom-left corner of the screen. Military Base A retro beginner track in a basement camp. The terrain is the same as Ocean Road. The road marks are yellow. The bloons appear from the top-right, and exit to the top-left. There is a lake of water on the bottom right of the track. Space Truckin' A track in space. The player can place buccaneers in the water on the earth. Limited space. The player cannot place towers in space. The bloons follow the purple rocky path and loop around the planets 3 times. Z Factor A track on terrain much like Switch. The track itself is two tracks constantly crossing each other, forming the shape of a Z. No water. 'Intermediate' Tracks: 8 Dockside Located on the dock. There are many boats and ships that towers can be placed on. A street can be seen on top-left corner of the screen. There is a lot of water that buccaneers can be placed on. Up to 165-170 can fit in the water. Snake River A clean, nice and pleasant environment, grassy terrain. The path is curvy, following a river. There are 2 entrances that come from the right side of the screen, which converge into 1 path. The track has opposite counterparts to the track Lightning Scar. It has a bit of water on the edges of the track. Bloon Circles An intermediate track in a dry, wheaty field. A vehicle can be seen on the bottom-left and a scarecrow on top-right of the screen. The track looks like crop circles. No water. Archipelago A beautiful track with tropical scenery. This track is the most water filled of all the tracks. The player can put several buccaneers on it. A shipwreck can be seen on top-right of the screen. You can place towers on the islands. The bloons appear on the bottom-left and exit to the top-right. White MOAB An intermediate track on grassy terrain. A design of a White MOAB is on the grass. The paths can't be seen but the bloons go around the exterior of the MOAB. There is no water on this track. Banana Factory An intermediate track inside a factory with a moving conveyor belt that the player can place towers on. Every round, the conveyor belt moves and changes the placement of any towers on the belt. There is a basin of water at the top/near the entrance of the track that is filled with bananas. Bloons move around the yellow striped path. Pool Table A retro intermediate track that is located on a Pool Table. The paths the bloons take are confusing and can confuse a player as to where the bloons really are. There are 3 entrances and 3 exits. The color of the path in BTD4 is brown while here it is green. No water here. Slalom A track in the snow. There are trees, mountainous areas, rocks and footprints. Bloons follow the path marked in the snow with 6 U-turns. The U-turns are good for tack shooters. There is water in the form of a lake above the 5th U-turn. 'Advanced' Tracks: 7 Mount Magma A volcano track. This is also referred to in Bloons 2 as the 8th zone. The bloons spiral around the center of the volcano, and go to the four exits. Towers can be put on the sides of the volcano. No water. Switch A mechanical-like track. This track has a cog (mechanical thing) that rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. The bloons appear on the left and exit to the top-right (if the cog points up), exit to the bottom (if the cog points down), amd exit both top-right and bottom (if the cog points both ways). No water. Lightning Scar A barren and desolated track. This track resembles a lightning bolt. This track is infertile, meaning few plants can grow. It has opposite counterparts to Snake River. No water. Floating Islands An advanced track that has floating islands located in the sky. There are 7 islands. The islands move, but not in a circular pattern, which may confuse some people. Bloons follow the path of the rainbow starting from the entrance (The cave) to the exit. Even though there is a waterfall on this track, the player cannot place any water towers on it. Tubular An advanced track that is located on stone terrain, is short, and has tubes that are similar to Monkey Lane's tunnels. Bloons travelling through the tubes cannot be attacked. No water on this track. The Eye A track on colored tiles forming the shape of an eye. There are 4 paths for the Bloons to come from, but only one is used each round. No water. Downstream A track taking place on a stream. There are multiple paths for Bloons to take. Some believe this is connected to snake river. There is water in the stream. 'Expert' Tracks: 6 Clock An expert track shaped like a large clock. A good place to place Super Monkeys is at the entrance. No water. Castle This track is more challenging, the Castle is located on top of a castle. This is the hardest expert track due to its paths. The two paths converge into one; The paths are far from each other; a red can cover the track in approximately 13 seconds. There is a water surrounding the castle. Death Valley A track that is located in a mountainous desert. There are some cactuses, rocks, dunes, and a bullskull. The paths are not too close to each other; the first one is longer, making 6 short U-turns, and the other one is the shortest in the entire Bloons TD Series. The track is considerably harder because of paths that never touch. No water. Ascension An expert track that has Monkey Aces flying beneath the clouds. The player can only place towers on the clouds. This track is similar to Main Street, except the tracks go in a diagonal shape. No water here. Railway Track A retro expert track which has many entrances which converge into one, and go to the bottom. This track is arguably one of the hardest in BTD series. It has water on the bottom sides of the track. This track has 5 entrances and only one exit. Drag Strip A track on a race track. Bloons follow the oil spills created by the race cars that race at the beginning of each round. No water. The two paths never touch. 'Extreme' Tracks: 2 Main Street A beautiful track that locates in a street. The paths intersect each other. Probably, the track Castle is harder than this due to farther apart tracks that never meet until the very end. Ice towers are very useful on this track. Mortar towers are also useful. There is water on the top-right corner that has duckies on it. Each attempt costs $25 Monkey Money. Bloontonium Lab This track looks like a radioactive symbol. It is located in the laboratory; there are 3 short and separate paths that bloons travel on. This track is the arguably hardest track of the entire BTD series and the hardest Extreme Track of all. This track also suffers from Track Jump Glitch. No water. Each attempt costs $50 Monkey Money. Towers There are two new towers, the Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper. The Monkey Engineer is a engineer monkey that has a gun that shoots nails. When upgraded, it can place turrets that attack by shooting nails. Another upgrade is the Bloon Trap, which allows the enginner to place traps that capture bloons. Its ability allows the engineer to power up a tower for 30 seconds. The Bloonchipper is a different type of tower, as it sucks up bloons and pops one layer off them before spitting them out. Its upgrades give it a faster sucking power, more layers popped off, three sucking tubes, and much more! Its final upgrade on Path 1 allows it to pop M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, including the fearsome Z.O.M.G.! The Bloonchipper's ability draws all bloons towards it for 8 seconds. Trivia *It does not use the NK Login System meaning that you will have to start from Rank 1 and unlock all the Tower Upgrades again. *You can have up to six save files in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *All Round RBE and Bloons to come will remain the same. *Premium Upgrades are purchasable with Monkey Money (only in this package), meaning that NK Coins are not used in-game. *After purchasing, you will receive a Product Key with which you will use to register the product. (Delivered digitally) *Since Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe will be delivered digitally to you, the box that is 'supposed' to come with the game does not exist. *Oddly, the Stone Age tracks (Bloonhenge and White M.O.A.B.) have rock and roll music playing in the background. Glitches Medium Is Hard You can get Extreme Reverser on medium difficulty on extreme tracks, even though you're supposed to only be able to get it on hard. Too Many Towers If you go on a random challenge where you are only allowed one of each tower and then sell one of your towers, the max amount of each tower you can have increases by 1. The tower you sell has to be the only one of that tower you have. Because of this glitch, you can have two ninja monkeys on a challenge where you are only allowed to have one. Monkey Village If you place a tower near a Monkey Village which is already placed and have the Monkey Tycoon premium upgrade on, the tower will become less vaulable if you sell it not equaling the 20% of return which is supposed to be. Saving while in Free Play Mode If you save the game at Round 50 on easy, Round 65 on medium, or Round 85 on hard and you quit in the middle of the wave, then reload the save file, it will make the complete sound. The complete box will never show up and therefore, saving while Free Play Mode is on. If you lose on any round in Free Play Mode, the game will freeze up, and you have to restart it in order to regain control of the game. Common Crashes If playing over round 95 during Freeplay Mode, the game will crash eventually due to too much RAM usage from incoming bloons. This will cause the computer to freeze with no way of exiting the game without the use of Task Manager to end the process. References *The site where to buy *The site where to download *Ninjakiwi Page *BTD 5 Deluxe Blog *BTD 5 Deluxe Forum *Update log Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Expansion Packs